Silver and Blue
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: The five stages of grief. Denial. Anger. Bargaining. Depression. Closure. How will Gellert be able to help Albus through a tough time? Written for a teammate for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 13


**A.N Yay! Hope you like it...**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Beater 2 (Captain writing)**

**Round: 13**

**Writing about: Albus Dumbledore/****Grindelwald**

**Title: Silver and Blue**

**Prompts: 10, 12**

**I accidentally wrote this as an Albus/Scorpius, sorry about that!**

**For those of you innocent people who stumble upon this one-shot and are unaware of my speaking of Quidditch, teams and nonsense, it is alright! This is for a sort of contest on a forum and nothing that you aren't allowed to read, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and all other recognizable written words such as 'incendio' belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>How could it hurt so much to see someone you love dying inside? Ever since the flames had claimed his mother, he had sunk deeper into grief. At times like this, I often stared into his eyes as they reflected his thoughts.<p>

He was upset, that much was clear. It had been nearly a year and a half now, and the boy had not come to terms with the fact his mother had died. The only thing I could do was be there for him.

The question was, how could I help the boy I loved more than friendship without blushing at his touch? How could I do such a thing? He was different then others. He wasn't arrogant, he was humble. The boy I loved was gentle, not rough. He was the gentle summer breeze whereas I was the raging autumn wind. He was so broken, while his brother was repaired.

I myself had gone through loss. It was the loss of my grandmother, Clarissa. It saddened me greatly. On her deathbed, she had told me not to feel sad. She told me that I was a bright young boy, and I would make it past the five stages of grief quickly. That I would move on. I was thirteen at the time. I was struggling with adjusting to Godric's Hollow, and with my grandmother dying, it was hard enough. Not only was I glared at, and ignored on the streets for my past actions, but I had to worry everyday about my grandmother. That was of course, until _he_ approached me.

When my grandmother died, it was hard to cope with the thought that she was no longer around. I was stuck on the first stage of grief for a week when he walked up to me. This boy. Had I known then that I would fall for him, I would have backed away. I would have run away because he caused me so much hurt by his sadness.

Just the thought of him sends a shiver down my spine. Albus Dumbledore. The son of a mad father. I loved him.

Albus Dumbledore, he was my saviour from the darkness. Had he not helped me, I don't know what would have happened. He showed me that I was still loved, he told me to forgive, he told me that it could not be avoided, and he made me happy when I had reached the point of depression. All of this helped me gain closure that she was really gone.

Albus Dumbledore.

He was the most enigmatic person I knew. He was just that. Albus Dumbledore the enigma of my life. I sought to figure him out, but every time I tried, I was stopped by those stormy blue eyes which put me in a trance.

Why him?

I would often ask this question to Merlin. Why him? Why was Albus the one I fell for? Not Ophelia? Not John, or the weird girl who picks her nose (We're in sixth year for Merlin's sake).

I was supposed to help him, but I knew not how. This boy, he would be the death of me. I didn't know how to help him, for he was so closed, guarded. Yet I was an open book to him. It was partially unfair.

But I couldn't be distracted, I had to help him. How was I meant to help him, though? That was the question I was waiting for. How? Seeking advice led to all the wrong places. I could talk to his brother, but he would never forgive me. Books were no help either.

Albus Dumbledore the enigma. How to solve you? How to help you?

I sat by the lake off of Sir Leonard Street, with him at my side. He was staring out across it, with eyes glazed over. I decided to take a direct approach.

"What's bothering you Albus?"

He grunted. I suppose that was a pretty decent answer. A moment of silence passed between us before I asked another question.

"What stage of grief are you in?"

"What?"

That got his attention. I repeated my question,

"What. Stage-"

"I know, I heard." he muttered. "What stage do you think I'm at?"

I turned to look at him. I studied his posture, his face, his eyes, his tone of words. I couldn't find out anything.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted. "Though, I know it's not closure since you're still not in the conversation all the time. You usually daze off."

"Do I?" he asked, picking at the grass.

Albus had a rather bored expression on his face. I let out a loud sigh.

"I guess you're depressed."

"Thanks." he said with an eye roll that I caught.

"I'm serious, Albus." I said. "The others are worried about you. They have all gotten closure."

"They didn't care that much about her." Albus said, angrily. "That's what. None of them-"

"You know you are also talking about your brother and sister, right?" I told him. "Are you at the stage of anger then?"

Albus simply shook his head, and placed his head in his hands. I stared at him, what should I do?

"Listen, it's not bad to accept your mother has died. Your sister and brother still care, and feel hurt." I said. "They only feel more hurt, because you aren't receiving your own closure. Albus, you need to accept it."

"I can't." Albus whispered. "I just...I just can't."

"You can, it does take time. But you can." I told him. "Remember how you comforted me when my grandmother died? Remember how I suffered? Remember how you helped me through it?"

I received a small nod from Albus. Taking that, I continued,

"Well, I'm trying to do the same for you. Everyone is trying to do the same for you. You can't deny the fact. You can't live in the past. You've got to accept it, and move on. What would your mother say?" I asked.

"To get my arse moving, and not give up." Albus responded, looking up.

His eyes were watery with tears. I bit my lip. Reaching my arm around his shoulders so he could be comforted by my touch was a hard thing to do. No, I couldn't focus on my love for him right now. I couldn't express that now. It was to be tucked away for a rainy day.

I focused my grey eyes on his blue. I saw emotions swirling in them.

Yes, he was Albus Dumbledore.

And he was my enigma.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N So again, I accidentally wrote this as an AlbusScorpius...I had to rewrite it quickly.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes you spot, this will probably be a slight UA (universe alteration) because of the age Gellert came to Godrics Hollow. I'm just going to say, Albus will go through a personality change where he'll become arrogant afterwards.**

**So, Cheers!**

**Lupe**


End file.
